Kim Ki Bum
Perfil *'Nombre Artístico:' 기범 / Kibumthumb|300px|Kim Ki Bum *'Nombre Real:' 김기범 / Kim Ki Bum (Kim Gi Beom) *'Nombre Chino:' 起範 / Qǐ Fàn *'Fecha de Nacimiento:' 21 de Agosto de 1987 *'Lugar de Nacimiento:' Seúl, Corea del Sur *'Profesión:' Actor, cantante, bailarín, modelo. *'Altura:' 180cm *'Peso:' 67kg *'Grupo Sanguíneo:' A *'Signo Zodíacal:' Leo *'Signo Chino:' Conejo *'Religión:' Cristiano *'Grupo:' Super Junior (Miembro Inactivo) *'Posición:' Rapero Principal, Vocalista *'Nombre de Fans:' Snowers *'Agencia:' SM Entertainment Biografia Kim Ki Bum, también conocido simplemente como Kibum es un actor, cantante y bailarín del grupo surcoreano Super Junior pero que actualmente se encuentra alejado de las actividades y promociones del grupo. Kibum nació en Seúl, Corea del Sur pero se trasladó a Santa Mónica, California en los Estados Unidos a la edad de 10 años en donde asistió a la escuela Santa Mónica High School. Años más tarde fue descubierto por un agente coreano para después presentarse a una audición del Starlight Casting el año 2002. Firmó con SM Entertainment y se convirtió en un aprendiz oficial de la agencia, siendo capacitado en las áreas de canto, actuación, baile, entre otros. Su primera aparición fue el 21 de Abril de 2004 en el drama de televisión April Kiss. Un año más tarde, en Febrero de 2005, la SM lo anunció como miembro del gran grupo Super Junior. Hizo su debut con el grupo el 6 de Noviembre de 2005 en el programa Popular Songs de la SBS presentando el single Twins. Luego protagonizó la serie Sharp 2 junto a Go Ah Ra y Heechul, otro miembro de Super Junior. Kibum es conocido por su capacidad de hablar Inglés y rapear en el grupo, siendo uno de los raperos principales. Con las actividades de Super Junior, Kibum tenía la mayor parte de su agenda ocupada así que en el ámbito de la actuación sólo tuvo pequeños papeles como por ejemplo, en Marrying a Millionaire, interpretando el papel de Kim Young Hoon. Pronto participó en Rainbow Romance como el actor principal a lo largo de los 243 episodios junto a Kim Hee Chul. Durante el otoño de 2006, se reunió una vez más junto a otras estrellas en el drama de la SBS, Snow Flower. Dramas * I Love Lee Tae Ri (tvN, 2012) * Tree with Deep Roots (SBS, 2011) * Happy Events at Chunja's (MBC, 2008) * Snow Flower (SBS, 2006) * Rainbow Romance (MBC, 2006) * Marrying a Millionaire (SBS, 2005) * Sharp 2 (KBS2, 2005) * April Kiss (KBS2, 2004) Peliculas *Jumunjin (2009) *Attack on the Pin-Up Boys (2007) Videos musicales *The Grace (CSJH) - ' My Everything ' *Clazziquai Project - Wizard Of Oz Anuncios * C&C phone * Elite Uniforms (con BoA) * Ottogi Noodle (con Kim Hee Chul, Go Ah Ra y Jung Yong Hwa) * My Chew (con Grupo Kpop Sugar) * OLIVE * Modern automobile "NF SONATA" * KTF Curiosidades * Educación: '''Santa Monica High School (Santa Monica, California, EE.UU) * '''Pasatiempos: '''Bailar, Cantar, Actuar. * '''Idiomas: Coreano e Inglés fluido, Japones y Chino. * 'Religión: '''Cristiano * Ante los rumores de que se había hecho una supuesta cirugía de doble párpado, Kibum a través de su twitter negó los rumores diciendo, ''"Ah... ¿Cirugía de doble párpado? No, mis ojos están hinchados por una alergia, talvez podrían darse cuenta cuando me estoy poniendo maquillaje... jaja. Realmente no me importan los demás, porque la gente que me conoce realmente sabe que no lo he hecho jaja." * Nació en Seúl, Corea del Sur y se trasladó a Santa Mónica, California (USA) a los 10 años. *A principios de 2005, la agencia de talento, dio a conocer un anuncio oficial de que Kibum haría un segundo debut como cantante. Junto con otros once miembros, Kibum con Super Junior 05, la primera generación de Super Junior, debutó el 6 de noviembre de 2005 en SBS Popular Songs, interpretando el primer sencillo del grupo "Twins (Knock Out)". El grupo lanzó su álbum de estudio completo un mes más tarde, y el álbum debutó como # 3 en la lista mensual de álbumes K-pop Miak. El grupo lanzó su segundo sencillo promocional, "Miracle", que vino al final , su agencia estaba a punto de reclutar a nuevos miembros para la próxima generación de Super Junior, Super Junior 06, la planificación para sustituir a Kibum con un nuevo miembro. Sin embargo, los planes cambiaron cuando la compañía agregó en un decimotercer miembro, Kyu Hyun, y la compañía declaró que las futuras generaciones de Super Junior fueron rumores. *Kibum dejó a un lado su carrera como actor y participó activamente como miembro de Super Junior, especialmente durante las promociones para el segundo álbum del grupo Don't Don en el otoño de 2007 y primera gira de conciertos de Super Junior a principios de 2008. Don´t Don se convirtió en el álbum más vendido de Super Junior y de Corea el segundo álbum más vendido del año, mientras el álbum en vivo Super Show se convirtió en un éxito récord en Corea del Sur, Tailandia y Taiwán. *Kibum es conocido por su capacidades de cantar en inglés en el grupo y se mantiene como uno de los raperos pesados de Super Junior. *Kibum hace frecuentes apariciones en Love Letter y otros populares programas de variedad de Corea del Sur, promocionando la música del grupo. *Kibum fue elegido como el co-presentador de Tailandia 12 Plus junto con el presentador principal, su compañero de banda Choi Si Won, a principios de 2008. Sin embargo, el co-presentador fue cambiado por su compañero de banda Lee Dong Hae por otro de 12 Plus - "roll-on". * Cuando Super Junior lanzó su segundo single, "Its You", Kibum estaba notablemente ausente de nuevo de todas las promociones (solo aparece en algunas partes del vídeo, pero no canta). SM Entertaiment finalmente emitió un comunicado declarando que Kibum estaba ocupado con proyectos en solitario, y re-confirmado que estaría ausente de las actividades de promoción debido a compromisos anteriores, y que no había salido de Super Junior. Más tarde se confirmó que Kibum no estaría en el tour Super Junior (julio de 2009), "The Super Show II", debido a una lesión en el pie, que llevan a seis semanas de descanso de las actividades de esfuerzo físico. *Después de lanzar su tercer single,'' "Sorry Sorry Answer"'', Kibum estuvo ausente en el vídeo musical y en todo lo demás. *No le gusta el Aegyo. *Le dicen Principe Frio. Enlaces *Perfil (Nate) *HanCinema *Twitter Oficial - Kim Kibum Galería De Fotos 300px-Kim_Ki-bum_.jpg Kibum50.jpg 134500.jpg Kim_Ki_Bum_050019.jpg kibum3gv.jpg 20257_264382579076_93388574076_3422078_1575618_n.jpg kibum1.jpg Kim457.jpg kim_ki_bum-200905132155013.jpg happyul6.jpg kimkibum.jpg dd369ebfca8efe4c09e821e2814f14fa1227896434_full.jpg eda216a97d1110_full.jpg Kim Kibum 2.jpg kim_ki_bums_smile-200905160606093.jpg user82717_pic307372_1269212416.jpg Kibum 6super.jpg kibum.jpg KB2.jpg ki bum.11.jpg ki bum14.jpg 1188983506_1142_m.jpg photo28915.jpg ki bum15.jpg ki bum.,..jpg superjunior_kimkibum6.jpg superjunior_kimkibum12.jpg ki bum--.jpg kim-kibum-images_14330.jpg KB1.jpg KB3.jpg KB4.JPG KB5.jpg KB8.jpg KB6.jpg KB7.jpg tumblr_m4hto6jTta1qj2i38o1_500.jpg tumblr_m4izgh9fSg1qc3hnto1_500.jpg JJJ.jpg tumblr_m4izve0Amj1rp6w2ko1_1280.jpg 562527_318295741579044_422406463_n.jpg 536569_320168341391784_152604672_n.jpg kibu11.jpg kibum0.jpg kibum9.jpg kibum8.jpg kibum3.jpg kibum5.jpg kibum7.jpg kibum12.jpg kibum13.jpg kibum14.jpg kibum15.jpg kibum17.jpg kibum4.jpg kibum2.jpg kibum1.1.jpg Categoría:KActor Categoría:KCantante Categoría:KModelo Categoría:SM Entertainment Categoría:KBailarín